


醉

by eg635301904



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg635301904/pseuds/eg635301904
Kudos: 23





	醉

“海海~”

李东海接起电话听到这语气飞扬还带拐弯的一声“海海”，眉头一挑，心里顿觉不妙。

“海海，你在喇…在哪呀？”电话对面的人明显口齿不清。

“李赫宰，你是不是又喝醉了。”李东海按了按眉心，叹了口气，用的是陈述句而非疑问句。

“我没醉！”李赫宰突然拔高声调，随后音量又低下来软软地说：“海海，来接我…”乖巧得好像一个幼儿园小朋友。

李东海小声嘟囔了句“我才不要管你这个醉鬼”，还是穿上外套出门了。

到达酒桌上时，醉鬼正在和醉鬼2号及醉鬼3号一起群魔乱舞。看到李东海来了，曺圭贤兴奋地喊：“东海哥来来来，喝一杯！”

李赫宰闻声抬头，看着来人笑得见牙龈不见眼，那样子傻得李东海简直没眼看，却忍不住勾了勾嘴角。

金希澈比他们俩稍微清醒一点，具体表现是下手没轻没重地拍了下圭贤的头，差点把人一巴掌呼噜到酒桌下面去：“喝个屁！东海不能喝酒！”

李东海不是第一次面对这场景了，但每次面对都还是让他无奈头疼。

“哥，回家了。”他首先把搂着他肩膀不肯撒手的金希澈交给刚刚赶来的经纪人，金希澈不知发什么神经，一步三回头地对李赫宰喊：“你小子回去不许欺负东海，啊！听见没！”又对李东海说：“哥先走了，如果李赫宰欺负你告诉我，哥帮你揍他！”

李东海又好气又好笑，自己好歹也是常驻健身房的大男人，哪儿那么容易被欺负？可惜和醉鬼不能讲道理，他只好耐着性子好说歹说总算把人哄着出了门。回头一看，圭贤和赫宰大眼瞪大眼地不知道在赌什么气，走过去听了几句李东海就乐了，曺圭贤也在威胁李赫宰，要是欺负李东海的话他就完蛋了。

李东海刚想上去把两人拉开，就听到李赫宰义愤填膺地说：“我怎么可能会欺负东海啊！我都把他捧在手心里了，这辈子都要捧着的啊！”这人明明大着舌头话都说不清楚，这几句却说得异常清晰，每个字都砸在李东海心上，砸得他的心怦怦直跳。

李东海耳朵发烧，假装无事发生地走过去安抚住还想继续斗嘴的圭贤，同样把人交给了一旁笑得无奈的经纪人，又嘱咐了几句，终于也送走了。

“东海呀，”李赫宰坐在座位上傻笑着冲他伸出双臂，“东海，抱抱~”

李东海对这样的李赫宰一点办法也没有，平时的冷都男一喝了酒就像小孩子一样任性又可爱，平时很少打直线球却总是在酒后十分自然地说一些让他脸红不已的情话。他忍不住翘起嘴角，凑过去把人从椅子上抱起来。

李赫宰一碰到他就像没了骨头似的，全身都瘫在李东海身上，头埋在温暖的颈窝里蹭着，嘴里不停嘟囔：“海海，我们回家，回家海海。”

李东海拉起他一只手架在肩上，扶着他踉踉跄跄地走到车边。醉鬼走路没个正型，力气偏又大得很，李东海刚刚的好心情在短短百米路程中迅速被磨灭了大半，艰难地单手打开车门，动作不算温柔地把人扔进去，终于呼出一口气，心想下次绝对不心软来接他了。

躺在车后座的李赫宰难得安静了一会儿，李东海开着车，等红灯的间隙忍不住往镜子里看了一眼。李赫宰歪着头坐在座位上，像是睡着了，在酒精的作用下两片嘴唇显得十分红润，看上去好亲极了。

李东海承认自己没忍住多看了几眼。

停好车，李东海打开后座车门，认命地叹了口气，上去轻轻摇晃那人，动作语气皆是温柔：“赫宰，到家了。”

把睡眼惺忪的李赫宰从车里哄出来，又一路搀扶着回到了李赫宰家，李东海觉得自己这辈子所有的好脾气和耐心大概都用在这个人身上了。他把醉酒的人搀进洗漱间，放到马桶盖上坐好，开始帮他脱衣服。李赫宰身上全是酒气，不给他洗澡的话明天起床可能会熏死自己。

“抬手。”听到命令的李赫宰乖乖把双手举过头顶。

“屁股起来点。”李赫宰抬起臀部让人把裤子褪下。

李东海看着异常乖巧听话的李赫宰忍不住发笑，逗他说：“这么听话啊？那下次让我在上面吧。”

李赫宰变得迟钝的大脑处理了一会儿这句话，一脸认真地回答道：“好啊，我也喜欢骑乘。”

李东海被噎了一下。调戏人不成反被调戏，明明醉成这样了，居然还是占不了他的便宜。

李东海有点不爽地把李赫宰的内裤扒下来，发号施令：“自己站淋浴头下面去。”

李赫宰闻言慢悠悠地站起来，刚挪动一步，脚下一个不稳向前倒了一下，李东海赶忙接住他，李赫宰身子还没站直，手却麻利地脱起了李东海的衣服。

李东海赶紧摁住他的手：“干嘛？”

“嗯？”李赫宰发出一声疑惑的鼻音，直起身子看了李东海几秒，突然歪过头甜甜地冲他笑了：“一起洗嘛海海~”

李东海心跳都漏了半拍。

这人的笑容是巨型杀伤性武器，而且是专门针对李东海设计的。

被这具有冲击力的笑容甜得心肝颤的李东海晕晕乎乎地由着人把自己也脱了个精光拉进了浴室，凉水淋在身上打了个哆嗦才发现他处境不妙。李东海一边伸手去调热水，一边在心里暗想：希澈哥他们说得没错，李赫宰太会欺负我了。

始作俑者李赫宰这会儿搂着李东海的腰，把下巴搭在他肩上，一边轻轻摇晃着一边叫“东海，海海”，声音软软糯糯，像粘牙的年糕。李东海的心被这嗓音挠得痒痒的，拿下花洒为对方冲背，脸上带着自己都没察觉的温柔笑意。

背洗完了，李东海拍拍圈在自己腰上的手臂示意人放开，李赫宰听话地将上身直立离开了李东海的身子，手却不离开对方的皮肤，在收感颇好的腰腹肌肉上来回揉捏。

李东海被他撩拨得有点受不住，按住作乱的手警告他别乱动，李赫宰撇嘴无辜地看着他，对自己的动作被阻拦很是委屈。一双眼睛水灵灵地望着李东海，好像被主人训话的小狗狗。

李东海和他对视了几秒，再一次败下阵来。一边忍耐着那人越来越过分的上下其手，一边因为落在肩上脖颈上湿漉漉的亲吻而微微喘息，心道不妙，于是迅速把人洗干净，无视自己下腹欲火的同时假装没看到李赫宰同样精神的某部位，拿过浴巾往人身上一裹：“去睡觉！”  
李赫宰没动，抓着李东海的手，眼神幽暗，直勾勾地盯着他，那意图再明显不过。

李东海心里警铃大作，李赫宰每次喝醉后都控制不住力道，照这样下去他明天起床肯定哪哪儿都疼。  
于是他决定逃跑。

把手抽出来迅速转身刚迈出去一步，身后的人就如同敏捷的猎豹一般扑上来抱住他。

“海海，去哪？”男人的声线因为情欲而变得低哑，刚刚又听话又可爱的小朋友好像突然消失了，此刻的李赫宰让李东海感受到巨大的“危险”。

男人的唇舌缠上怀中人的耳朵，描摹耳廓的形状，又含住耳垂轻吮。随着灵活的舌尖滑进耳蜗，李东海半边身子都软了，下面却硬得不行。李赫宰双手在人饱满的胸肌上揉捏，肌肉放松时柔软有弹性的手感让他爱不释手。嘴唇向下转移到脖子轻轻啃咬。

“我明天还要拍摄，别留痕迹…”李东海心知逃不过只好认命，强撑着最后一点理智让人不要继续咬脖子。醉酒的人这会儿倒像是听懂了他的话，把李东海转过来，捏着他下巴吻上去。碰到对方柔软嘴唇的刹那李赫宰突然兴奋起来，毫不客气地侵入口腔，霸道的吻让李东海很快难以招架，喘息着将双手攀上男人肩膀。

李赫宰一边亲一边流氓般地揉着李东海紧实的臀肉，一吻终了，分开时嘴边都拉出银丝。李东海还没来得及喘口气突然被拖着屁股抱起来，重心不稳吓得他双腿立刻缠上了李赫宰的腰，手臂也下意识圈紧男人的脖子。

“海海，这么主动啊？”李赫宰嘿嘿地坏笑，用自己滚烫的硬物顶了顶李东海穴口。

李东海又羞又愤，一拳打在耍流氓的人胸口，听到那人一声闷哼才稍微解气，随即便被人狠狠压在床上，在热烈的亲吻和男人大手的爱抚下迷失了神智。

喝醉的人扩张做得不是很好，进入时李东海连声喊痛，他平时被李赫宰宠惯了，在这事上娇气得不行，推拒着李赫宰的胸膛不肯让他继续往里面挤。

李赫宰忍得满头大汗，都到这一步了，停下来不动实在太过难耐，胀痛的性器卡在不上不下的位置，他满脑子都只有狠狠插进去的想法。他俯下身亲吻李东海的嘴角，手也覆上对方略有些疲软的下身给予抚慰，口中不断央求着：“海海，让我进去，求你了。”

李东海眼圈都是红的，一半疼一半委屈，却还是深呼吸几下尽量放松了后穴。李赫宰感受到松动一下没控制住使劲整根顶了进去。

“啊！李赫宰！！”李东海眼泪瞬间就出来了，被巨物强行撑开的后穴涨满到了极致。高温紧窄的肠壁紧紧包裹着李赫宰的性器，随着李东海控制不住的收缩一下一下吸吮着，吸得李赫宰头皮发麻，差点精关失守。李东海惊恐地发现李赫宰埋在他体内的东西又大了一圈。

“不行，呜，你出去…啊！！”

李赫宰抓住李东海推自己肩膀的手摁在他头两侧，下身缓缓抽出一点，又猛地顶回去，听到那人突然拔高的呻吟声像是打开了某个开关，死死按住人大开大阖地抽插起来。

猛烈的顶弄立刻剥夺了李东海所有的理智，他带着哭腔止不住地浪叫：“慢点，啊啊啊，慢…唔嗯，赫，赫宰，嗯啊啊！”

呻吟声是最好的催情剂，他越是叫着慢点身上的人越是兴奋不已。李赫宰通红的眼睛盯着李东海哭得梨花带雨的脸，眼里燃烧的欲火快要把人吞没。他就着插入的姿势一把抱起这个水做的男人，快速走到窗边，把人后背抵在窗户上，手托起大腿狠狠操干。

李东海为了不让自己滑下去只好紧紧搂着李赫宰的脖子，同时夹紧了他的腰，半悬空的体位让性器进得更深，过于猛烈的快感让李东海的呻吟声一阵浪过一阵。

“宝贝，窗外有人在看着你呢。”李赫宰咬着怀中人耳朵低低地说。李东海一惊，扭头看到背后是透明的玻璃，巨大的羞耻心冲击下他立刻挣扎起来，却被恶劣的男人用力钉在墙上猛插。

“不要啊啊！停嗯…停下嗯啊！！”李东海害怕极了，仿佛自己一丝不挂被干到泪眼朦胧的样子已经被外人看了个精光。

“海海，呃，你好厉害，夹得好紧…”李赫宰感受着李东海因为紧张不断缩紧的后穴，咬紧牙关疯狂抽送。

“混蛋…呜呜，放开我啊啊！”李东海拼命摇头，好像正在被人窥视的认知带来一种妖异的刺激，后穴的快感成倍增长，他快要不行了。“不要嗯，被看到…呜啊！”他哭得更凶了，说不清是因为羞耻还是爽。

李赫宰见把人欺负得狠了，终于良心发现地哄着他：“外面看不见的海海，这是防窥玻璃，没有人能看到。”

“放我下…啊！下来！”李东海呜咽着，眼泪像开了闸一般流个不停。

李赫宰重新把人放到床上，摆成跪趴姿势，握住人的腰再次挺进，一边顶一边拽着人往自己下体按。

李东海已经承受不住这样强烈的快感了，他大脑一片空白，浑身都被欲望填满，不断发出呻吟的嘴甚至无法闭合，来不及吞咽的口水滴在床单上，后穴开始无规律地缴紧，前端硬得发疼，他却根本无法分神去照顾。

李赫宰伏下身子，前胸贴着李东海的后背，手指插入李东海抓住床单的指缝间握住，粗喘着说：“海海，我们一起。”接着便狂风暴雨般地抽插起来。

李东海脑海中仿佛有烟花炸开，后穴高潮的同时前端也射出来，巨大的快感席卷了他全身上下每一个细胞，他死命向后仰着头，大张着嘴几乎发不出声音，身后的人还在持续操干，灭顶的高潮被无限延长，他觉得自己就快被爽死了。

李赫宰终于射完停下了动作，趴在李东海身上喘着气享受高潮的余韵，直到身下人不适地动了动才恋恋不舍地从他体内抽出。

李东海累得连一根手指头都懒得动了，任由李赫宰把他抱进怀里躺下，睡着前迷迷糊糊想的最后一件事是：还好他戴套了不用清理…

第二天中午，李东海一睁眼就感觉自己浑身都要散架了。他艰难地吞咽口水，过度使用的嗓子隐隐发疼。开口叫了一声李赫宰，果然，嗓子哑了。

罪魁祸首拿着一杯水从外面噔噔噔地跑进来，惊喜道：“呀！海海你醒啦。来喝口水，昨晚累坏了吧？”

李东海看着这人春风满面的样子，气不打一处来。

“李赫宰，你以后再喝酒我就和你分手！！！！！”


End file.
